


Snow

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School's cancelled because of the snow, Gabriel takes advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Sabriel advent challenge

"What time is it?" Sam yawned as he stumbled into the living room. His hair was a total mess, sticking up everywhere, and Gabriel couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Grunting sleepily, Sam staggered over to where Gabe was sat on the sofa, his huge hand gesturing towards his room mate's watch.

"It's nine thirty," Gabriel replied eventually, his sniggers finally subsiding.

"Oh shit, I missed class," Sam muttered, immediately awakening. He leapt up and dashed towards his room before rummaging through his draws to find a clean shirt. Bad thoughts were rushing through his mind so fast he almost didn't hear Gabriel's infectious laughter behind him. Almost.

"What?!" He snapped, still looking for a shirt.

"Look outside," Gabriel told him. Instantly, Sam jumped towards the window and flung open the curtains, searching for the joke. Outside, snow was fluttering down to the ground in a fairy-like manner, sticking to the roads and pavements quickly. Sam sent Gabriel a confused look.

"Snow day!" Gabe yelled excitedly, hoping up and down. Now that Sam looked properly at Gabriel, he could see his room mate was wearing some padded trousers and a thick quilted coat, both scarlet in colour.

Gabriel noticed Sam staring at his outfit and gave a twirl for effect. "Do you like them? I usually go skiing with my family every year so I always have ski gear."

"Yeah, it's great but why wear it now?

"It's a snow day, we're gonna go play to take a break from midterms," Gabriel shrugged in reply.

Suddenly, Sam looked nervous, shrinking away from Gabriel. He sat on the bed and shook his head. Worried, Gabriel followed him onto the bed, putting his arms around Sam until his room mate came back to him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully, arms still wrapped around Sam.

"I've never played in the snow before," Sam said slowly. "I wasn't allowed."

"Sam you're twenty what do you mean 'never played in the snow before'!" Gabriel raised his voice in shock, his tone suggesting this was the most scandalous thing he ever heard.

"Well, Dad never really let us leave the motel and Dean always followed Dad's stupid rules," Sam explained.

"And what about the two years you've been at college?" Gabe questioned with frustration.

"Brady said it was kids stuff, wouldn't let me go out without him anyways," Sam replied his voice oozing guilt like it was somehow all his fault.

"Well now's your chance," Gabriel said with false cheer. Sam could tell that the mood had dropped with his declaration and he mentally cursed himself. Ignoring the feelings, he began looking for his warmest clothes. He didn't have many warm clothes, but thankfully Gabriel had bought him some thermal joggers when he first moved in, and he guessed a hoodie under his jacket would suffice. He pushed Gabriel out of his room so he could get changed. 

A few minutes later, Sam appeared in the living room, wearing the clothes he picked out. Gabe smiled encouragingly, before beginning to jump around like a child on a sugar rush again. He allowed Sam a second to pull his boots on before dragging him out the door.

Behind their apartment block was a small park. There was a round a bout and an old set of swings, but thankfully no children were playing on them to make Sam anxious. He immediately charged towards the empty field and fell into the soft snow.

After a second, the snow beside Sam began to crunch before a hyperactive Gabriel slumped to the ground. He grinned at Sam as he began to make a snow angel, waving his arms around crazily. Sam followed suit, letting the comforting feeling of the snow wash over him. The back of his jacket was already wet but didn't care. 

Gabe stopped moving and held out his hand for Sam hold. Immediately, Sam took the offer. Neither of them said anything, they just took pleasure in each other's company. Sam could hear his heart beating loudly, could feel the pulse in his throat, could feel his stomach fluttering. 

The fun didn't last too long, however, as one of Brady's friends walked through the park. As he saw Sam he wandered over and muttered something under his breath. Gabriel didn't hear what he said but Sam instantly tensed and when they could no longer see the man, Sam got up and started walking away. Gabe trailed after him, stopping Sam before he could cross the road.

"Sam you don't have to run away because of one dick," Gabriel told him, his hand around Sam's wrist to stop him moving.

"But, what if-"

"Sam just come sit with me a little more," Gabe begged, gesturing to the park. Sighing, Sam took a step back. A frown grew on Gabriel's face as he thought Sam was leaving, but it turned to a grin again when Sam grabbed his hand. Together they walked back to the snowy park, a shy smile on each of their faces.


End file.
